The First Day of the Rest of Your Life
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: What happens when Caitie get's pregnant during senior year? A CJ story. Completed!
1. Screwed

A/N This story was a little part of, Missing Persons and The Finding… Except Brooke is not dead in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own In A Heartbeat  
  
The First Day of the Rest of Your Lives  
  
Ch. 1- Screwed  
  
"I can't believe you, Jamie!" Peter Waite yelled at his younger brother. "What where you thinking?"  
  
"You're not dad, don't lecture me." 17 year old Jamie replied.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not going to *be* a dad." the 22 year old answered. "This is it, Jamie. You have no future."  
  
"Caitie and I will work it out."  
  
"Work it out? You're still in high school! " Peter said angrily. "After all the time you spent bringing up your grades, Jamie. Now you're going to have to drop out and get a job."  
  
"We decided that I was going to stay in school, and she was going to go to a college nearby and live with her parents."  
  
"Good luck." Peter said sarcastically and upset .  
  
***  
  
"Hey." Caitie greeted Jamie, lightly kissing him.   
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Well they were thrilled of course. My mom wants to have a party," she joked. "Actually I think I managed to get disappointed looks from all five of my brothers and sisters as well as my mom. My dad won't even look at me."  
"It'll work out." he said again, hoping it was true. "It has too."   
  
* * *  
One month earlier:  
  
Val and Caitie stared hard at the instrument, hoping it would be negative. Caitie had confided in Val a few days ago, and said she thought she was pregnant. Val didn't know if she should scream at Caitie or cry. She knew that Caitie desperately wanted to go to an school in New York, so she could become a lawyer. There wasn't much chance of that now.   
  
"Oh, God." Caitie said. "It's positive." Val wrapped her best friend in hug,  
  
"It's alright." After that Val found herself wanting to yell at Jamie every time she saw him. Oh, she knew it wasn't just his fault but she felt the urge to defend her friend and pin the blame on Jamie…  
* * *  
Please Tell me what u think  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

A/N Peter is 22, out of collage and is going business school, Jamie is 17 and a junior in high school , Caitie, Val, Hank and Tyler are 18 and seniors in high school. Also there is a bit of cursing in this chapter oh and Jimmy = Jamie.  
  
The First Day of the Rest of Your Life   
  
Ch. 2 - The Reunion  
  
(4 months)  
  
Caitie looked at herself in the mirror . She was getting bigger and bigger. She had morning sickness, and was irritable and moody. Her mom had said that was normal, but it caused her to be late for school and sometimes she had to miss it. But, she made a promise to herself that she'd stay at school, there were only four more months of senior year left and even though she'd be eight months pregnant by the end of it she wanted to graduate.   
  
"Caitlin!" She heard her mom call from downstairs. She didn't fell much like eating with her mom and her four younger siblings. Plus, her dad still wasn't specking to her. She ran to the bathroom, she felt sick to her stomach.  
* * *  
"Why are Megan and Peter coming?" Jamie asked he's mother, Amarante Waite as he set the table.  
  
"Your brother and sister want talk to you, I suppose." she replied as Doug Waite's , Jamie's father, car rolled into the garage. Mrs. Waite had basically avoided the subject of Caitie's pregnancy. She decided if they didn't talk about it then it wasn't there. "Paul and Hannah are coming too." she said, referring to Megan's husband and daughter.   
  
An half an hour later, Peter and Megan had arrived. Three year old Hannah quickly spotted Jamie and urged him to pick her up.   
  
"Come in the den." 28 year old Megan told her youngest brother. "So what are you going to do, little Jimmy?" she said as the three Waite children sat on the couch.   
  
"We're going to keep it." he said again. "Don't look at me like that Meggie. You have a daughter."  
  
"There's a difference. Megan married, *then* had a child. "Peter replied.  
  
"Calm down, Pierre." Megan said laughing.  
  
"Can't you take anything seriously? Your 28 and you act younger then Jamie. No wonder Jamie got into so much trouble, because he looks up to you."  
  
"Yes, I did get into trouble Peter, you know that. But, I changed, opened a successful restaurant with my new husband at 24, had a beautiful daughter two years later, and now I'm almost 30 and I think I've had a damn good life, Peter. Jimmy thinks and does what he wants, anything he does sure as hell isn't my fault."  
  
"Why is it that every time you get together there's a fight? " Jamie asked. "This is my problem. I'll deal with it."  
* * *  
Tyler and Hank played cards on the table in the station. Tyler saw Jamie talking to Val in the counter. They had been acting strange lately, Caitie too.  
  
"You haven't told Hank or Tyler?" he heard Val say. "They're your friends."  
  
Tell them what?  
* * *  
To be continued..  
Please tell me what u think.  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

A/N Sorry Ch. 2 was so short this one will be longer ;-) . Will Tomorrow Ever Come 2: The Healing Ch. 2 will be out soon as well, maybe on Thursday.  
  
The First Day of the Rest of Your Life  
  
Ch. 3- The Rain on My Face  
  
(Continued---Four Months)  
  
"Val?" Tyler asked as he approached his friends. Jamie knew he should have told Tyler and Hank. They were after all he's friends, but he didn't want another lecture from anyone. However, to Jamie and Val's amazement, they were both happy for Jamie, if they we disappointed in him they didn't show it. Finally, somebody was as glad as Jamie was to be having this baby. Of course he hadn't planed it and it wasn't particularly the right time, but he couldn't wait to be a father, that he had created a person.   
  
* * *  
(Five Months)  
  
Caitie lay on the bed in the doctor's office as Jamie held her hand and Dr. Weidman began to do the ultrasound. On the small TV like machine, Caitie began to see the image of a baby. "It's strong and it's weight size looks good. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Caitie looked over at Jamie, he's eyes gleamed, and he nodded.  
  
"It's a girl." she said and then turned of the machine. After Caitie redressed, she address the pair again. "You and your baby are doing great, just kept eating right and taking those vitamins I gave you." said the Doctor. "I'll give you copies of the ultrasound."  
  
"Well, we have to start thinking of a name." Jamie said in Caitie's car, on the way home.  
  
"I was thinking Teresa or Ashlyn."  
  
"Ashlyn? Isn't that a boys name?" Jamie replied. "How about Amelia or Helen? Ashlyn Waite doesm't sound right."  
  
"I hope you meant to say Ashlyn Roth."  
  
"Shouldn't the baby have the father's name?"  
  
"When was the last time I saw you carrying a baby?"  
  
"How about we drop this subject for awhile?"  
  
Caite smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." Jamie looked out the window they had made it to her home. "Stay for dinner. You've got to come in some time." Jamie had been avoiding Caitie's house, for the past couple of months. "Anything for you." he replied as they walked up the steps that led to the front door.  
* * *  
"Have you thought about adoption?" Jamie's sister, over the phone. It was the third time in a week that he had spoken to Megan. Megan and Jamie had always been close, and often Peter resented the fact that they were so much alike and when they had been littler, left him out of things. Peter was so much like, Mrs. Waite, quiet, shy, and smart. Megan and Jamie had taken on their father's traits of being sarcastic, witty, and a "troublemaker".   
  
Megan, only lived an hour away and sometimes Jamie or Jimmy as he was called by he's only sister, to baby-sit, Hannah, when she and Paul were too busy with the restaurant.   
  
"Meggie, I won't."  
  
"I understand that, but can you really support a baby? You don't even have a job." she said pressing the subject further. "I'm not, Peter. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but what kind of life can you and Caitie give this baby?" She tried to persuaded Jamie. She knew he would value her opinion. Megan, agreed with Peter, for once in her life. Jamie should not be having a child right now.   
  
Jamie thought about, Megan's statement for a moment. Could he give he's baby a good life, when he wasn't even out of high school yet?   
* * *  
Caitie stood dripping wet standing on Val's front steps. She felt like a wet cow. Her whole body ached and none of her clothes seemed to fit any more. In school it was just about obvious that she was pregnant. While, she didn't care what other people thought of her, she didn't like her personal business spread around school.   
  
"Come on in, the rain isn't good for you." Val stated. Soon, Caitie and Val were sitting on Val's bed, Caitie wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Jamie and I had a fight. He says we should think about adoption."  
  
"Will you?" Val asked. "Think about it I mean."   
  
"I could never give up my baby, Val, to be raised by someone else." Caitie said. "I could kill Jamie for even suggesting it."  
  
"He'll turn around, he's just scared. Listen, why don't you spend the night? Brooke's at a friends."  
  
"Ok." Caitie mumbled as she quickly fell asleep.  
* * *  
(Six Months)  
  
"So, do Hank, Tyler, and I pick you guys up at around 8?" Jamie asked at the station, weeks later.   
  
"How do you know I want to go with you, to the prom?" Caitie said. After the fight Caitie had stopped talking to Jamie.  
  
"Caitie." Jamie started as she turned and walked out.  
  
So, that left Jamie sitting at home, alone the night of Junior-Senior Prom. The school had decided to combine the two, so it would be cheaper.   
Until the phone rang.  
  
"Jamie, you've got to meet us at the hospital." Hank said.  
* * *  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 

The First Day of the Rest of Your Life  
  
Ch. 4- The More Things Change…  
  
(Continued---6 Months)  
  
Jamie quickly made he's way to the hospital. What was wrong? Was it Caitie? He thought as he wondered through the building.   
  
"Jamie! Come on this way." stated Tyler.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Caitie started having contractions at the prom. "  
  
"But, she's only 6 months pregnant!"  
  
"The doctor wants to speak to you." he replied.  
Val and Hank sat quietly in the waiting room chairs. A tall dark haired doctor turned and looked at Jamie as he approached them.  
  
"How's Caitie? How's the baby?"  
  
"You must be the father." Dr. Mitchell replied. "As you know the baby is three months early. What we are trying to do now is stop Caitie's contractions."  
  
"Will they be alright?"  
  
"Yes, must likely. But, she'll have to be bedridden for the reminder of the pregnancy."   
  
Bedridden? What about school?  
  
"I'll talk to you again in the next hour or so."  
  
"Can I see her?'  
  
"Of course."  
* * *  
"Caitie?" Jamie asked as he peeked he's head in the door.  
  
"You can come in I'm not mad anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"It's ok." Caitie said as she looked down at her stomach. "I have to be bedridden, Jamie." he knew she wanted to cry, but being Caitie he knew she wouldn't.  
  
"I know." he said as he took her hand. "It'll be alright."  
* * *  
Jamie walked back to Caitie's room after talking to both he's and Caitie's parents, and reassuring Hank, Tyler and Val. But, as he got closer, he saw that there was a mass of doctors around the room.  
  
"There's been some complications, this baby is coming now. We're going to do a emergency c-section." the doctor said.  
  
"Can I be with her?  
  
"Yes, sure come on."  
  
Jamie followed the doctor, which led him past everyone. He saw Tyler and Hank giving him thumbs up signs, behind him.  
  
"Hey, Caitie." Jamie replied as he saw her laying on the OR table. Medical paraphernalia lingered in the room.   
  
"You look good in scrubs." she mumbled grapping he's hand.  
  
"And you look good in a hair net." he said. " I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
* * *  
It seemed like hours to Val in the waiting room. Charlie Roth was pacing the floor and so was Jamie's dad. What was taking so long? Suddenly, as if someone had answered her question, Jamie appeared in front of them.  
  
"She started bleeding heavy, they made me leave." he mumbled, shocked.   
  
"I'll kill you, if anything happens to my little girl." Caitie's dad shouted to Jamie.   
  
"Come on now that's not going to help anything." Alex replied.   
  
Jamie wished Megan and Peter where here with him. Even though they had been the most against his baby being born, he needed he's siblings with him.  
  
"Caitie's going to be alright." Tyler told him.  
  
Jamie hoped he was right.  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The More They Stay The Same

A/N Thanks to Arcadia for helping w/ this story. Also Hank, Tyler, Val and Brooke will have a major part in future chapters. ;-) And sorry it took so long with this part!  
  
The First Day of the Rest of Your Life  
  
Ch. 5- ..The More They Stay the Same  
  
Jamie never felt so scared in his life and no one was telling him anything. Was Caitie alive? Was he's daughter?  
  
He was in a daze , he felt like everything had been falling apart. He didn't even notice when Dr. Mitchell came back in to the waiting room. Or when he told him to follow.  
  
"Your girlfriend's in recovery, she's alright now. But, to be honest we almost lost her. Would you like to see your daughter?"  
  
She was in the ICU and it frightened him to see so many tubes coming out of her tiny body. He gently stroke her little hand.   
  
The doctor went on to talk about , how long she would stay in the hospital, that she was still in danger, and how her lungs ect. didn't' have time to develop.   
  
But, it didn't matter to Jamie. He had fallen in love with her, and right then nothing else counted.  
* * *  
"Hey, there." Caitie said to Jamie. "How is she?" she lay in the hospital bed with an IV bag standing next to it.   
  
"Good." Jamie lied. "I guess it's time for that subject, we've both been dreading. She needs a name."  
  
"I was thinking AshlynValerie Sarah Waite-Roth."  
  
"Sounds good too me."  
* * *  
Caitie steady felt her chair being wheeled across the tile floor. "Are you ready ?" her mother asked behind her. She could see Jamie through the glass window, standing near the baby. She nodded.   
  
"She's so tiny." Caitie mumbled, as she was placed next to Jamie. Ashlyn was barely bigger then a football. How could she survive? Caitie watched the tube that flowed air into her daughter's lungs.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. She's strong. She'll make it." Jamie replied putting an arm around Caitie.   
* * *  
Days later Caitie was leaving the hospital, but Ashlyn remained. She struggled at the sight of other mothers leaving with their babies in their arms. She longed to do the same. Inside she ached at the lost of her childhood, her innocence , but at the same time she wanted to begin her role as a mother.   
* * *  
A/N Chapter 6 will be a longer one. I'm just making this up as I go along, so I hope it's ok. Please tell me what u think.   



	6. The Best of Times

The First Day of the Rest of Your Life  
  
Ch. 6- The Best of Times  
  
(7 months)  
  
"She's beautiful, Jamie." he's mother replied, as she saw her granddaughter for the first time.   
  
"After all that's happened, you and Caitie have managed well." Doug Waite stated, hugging he's son.  
  
Jamie nodded and then led then away from the clear glass that separated them from Ashlyn "Where are Peter and Meggie?"   
  
He saw he's parents look at each other. "Peter said he'd be by later. I'm not sure about your sister, I'm sorry Jamie."   
  
For once in he's life he really wanted he's brother and sister, and they were not there. How long would it be before they forgave him?   
  
* * *  
Caitie made another run to the hospital, to see AshlynValerie before school, it was also the only time she got to see Jamie. With the baby, her graduation and final exams plus Jamie's work at the station, SATS and finals they never saw each other.   
  
"It's alright to hold her, now." the doctor said when Caitie arrived. "Jamie's already with her."  
  
"Hi." he said when she came in. Both were wearing, hospital attire, and when Caitie looked at her daughter, she could tell that she was improving. She was bigger and healthier look, and Caitie could see black fuzz appearing on her head. "Here." Jamie replied after he kissed her hello. Caitie looked down on the small child, she could swear Ashlyn was smiling at her and she then preceded to kiss Ashlyn's tiny fingers. Caitie didn't want to let her go.  
  
* * *  
(Caitie, Hank, Val and Tyler's Graduation- one month later)  
  
"Where's Jamie?" Val asked Caitie as they both got ready in Val's room.   
  
"He said he'd met me at the school."  
  
"When's Ashlyn leaving the hospital?" Brooke interrupted.  
  
"Another few weeks."  
  
"Val! Caitie!" Frank Linear called.   
  
"I want to take a picture!" Elizabeth Linear shouted as well.  
  
"Just be lucky, you aren't at home." Val said.  
  
"I couldn't possibly get ready with four kids running around. I'll just met my parents later." Caitie replied.  
  
An hour later, Caitie and Val rushed to the auditorium where they met Hank and Tyler. Most of the ceremony was boring and it wasn't till she saw her best friend, starting to give her valedictorian speech that it finally sunk into Caitie that this was truly happening, that she was graduating.   
  
"Caitlin Roth." she heard her name being called and she got upon stage and looked into the crowd. She didn't see Jamie, anywhere in the crowd.   
* * *  
"I'm proud of you, Caitie." her mother replied as he dad hugged her., later at the graduation party.  
  
"And so am I." she heard Jamie call behind her. In he's arms was Ashlyn, gently sleeping in her father's arms. Caitie rushed up to him.  
  
"Good surprise or bad one?" he replied smiling.  
  
"Good. How did you? She wasn't suppose to leave for another week." Caitie asked,   
"I had the doctor tell you that. I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"So, Ashlyn's ok?" Caitie asked as Jamie nodded and then she hugged the both of them.  
* * *  
WAIT- It's not the end yet! Ch 7 well be up soon, there's a lot more of this story left! ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Worst of Times

The First Day of the Rest of Your Life  
  
Ch. 7- The Worst of Times  
  
( 10 months- August)  
  
Jamie turned in his bed. "Come on, Lyn. Be quiet." he mumbled as he got up to hear the sound of AshlynValerie crying in the crib near he's bed. He peered into it and then checked her diaper. No that wasn't it. He thought as he picked the baby up and gently rocked her. He decided to go downstairs and get a bottle.  
  
"Jamie?" his mother called. "Is the baby alright?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine." he replied almost half-asleep.  
  
* * *  
"Your late again." Alex replied as Jamie walked in.   
  
"Sorry, Alex."  
  
"I know with the baby and all, your time in limited, but Hank, Tyler and Val leaving next week, and I'm going to need you."  
  
"Ok, Alex I get it."   
  
Alex, knew Jamie wasn't one to complain, but he looked pretty bad. Must have been staying up late with, Ashlyn.   
  
"How's Caitie?" Alex asked.  
  
"Getting ready for collage. That's why the baby being staying with me more lately." Jamie said. "I'll be here on time tomorrow."  
  
* * *  
"So, you and Tyler are going to NYU?" Caitie asked Val later that day, she was helping her pack.  
  
"Yeah, I wish you were coming."  
"It's fine, I'll join you in a year or two." she wished that would be true. New York seemed exciting and fun. Stop it, she told herself. Kingsport was fine for now.   
* * *  
Jamie looked at Catie's desk. On the bottom were courses at the local collage, but on top were brochures from various schools in NY. Jamie realized the truth.  
* * *  
  
Caitie was glaring into the street. She couldn't believe that her best friend, had just left, for a place thousands a miles away, tomorrow it would be Tyler and Hank's turn. Tyler to join Val, Hank at Princeton. "Well there goes your, godmother." Caitie whispered to Ashlyn and turned towards the house.  
  
"Jamie. What are you doing here?" Caitie asked as she surprisingly saw him in her kitchen. Her mother took Ashlyn or Liesel as she called her because Lyn looked like Caitie's grandmother, to her crib.  
  
"I need to talk to you." he replied. "You need to go, don't stay because of me. You'll regret it and the resent me. "  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Caitie asked. "I don't want to go, anywhere."  
  
"Yes you do. I know you." Caitie looked down. "What about Ashlyn? you need to finished high school, you can't with a baby to stay up with and care for."  
  
"You take her, I'll be easier."  
  
"You'll be alone." Jamie nodded. " I love you and I love Ashlyn, but you both need to go."  
  
"I love you too." Caitie replies, knowing Jamie was right.  
* * *  
Ch 8 to be out soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. They’ll be Days Like This

A/N Sorry it took so long for chapter 8, I had a little writer's block and I have finials and school stuff going on so this chapter maybe a little short and chapter 9 might not come out for a another week or so or it maybe be out tomorrow it depends. Again sorry. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter….. Oh and in case you forgot Liesel is a nickname for Ashlyn that Caitie and Mrs. Roth use.  
  
The First Day of the Rest of Your Life  
  
Ch.8- They'll be Days Like This  
  
(7 years later)  
  
Caitie smiled as she walked into the apartment and glanced at her wedding picture. A lot had happened in the last few years. She remembered at Jamie's high school graduation when she showed up unannounced and then purposed to Jamie. Only two months later they married and Jamie moved to New York. It was perfect for the first year or so, both were at the same university, but bills began to add up, and even though Caitie urged Jamie not to, he left collage and got jobs working as waiter, a mechanic and then as an EMT again for a local hospital. Caitie however, finished collage and then went to law school.   
  
"Mommy, look what Daddy and I made." seven year old AshlynValerie called rushing to her mother with paint all over her and a picture in her hand. Her dark almost black hair brushed against Caitie's face as she picked the child up.   
  
"Ash, don't get the paint all over the house." Caitie heard Jamie call from the kitchen, and then coming in the living room. "I got a call from Val and Tyler. They're getting back from their honeymoon on Tuesday."  
  
"Auntie Val?" Ashlyn questioned.   
  
"Oh.." Caitie mumbled as she struggled to put down her briefcase while holding her daughter.   
  
Jamie looked at his watch. "I have to get to work." he replied as he kissed Caitie and then Ashlyn. "I'll be back at 10." Caitie then turned towards the kitchen.  
* * *  
"Hey your back." Caitie replied hearing footsteps. "How was work?"  
  
"Fine. I saw Hank. He's interning at the hospital." Jamie stated, taking of his shoes.  
  
" How is he? He knows your and EMT again right?"  
  
"Well he does now." Jamie joked. "Actually, it was kind of embarrassing. Here Hank's talking about getting he's medical license and med school and all I can say is, that I can tone up your car for you."  
  
"I guess your not going to like what I have to tell you, since your in such a bad mood." Caitie said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My dad's going to be in town for a week so he's staying with us."  
  
"I hope you know that your father hates me." Jamie replied.  
  
"How would you take it if Liesel came home pregnant at seventeen?"  
  
"Ok. I see your point. When is he coming?"  
  
"In two days."  
* * *  
"I have some very good news." Doctor Kenny said to Caitie the next day. "Your pregnant."  
~*~  
To be continued…..  
A/N sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll *try* to have ch. 9 out soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Revisit to the Past

The First Day of the Rest of Your Life  
  
Ch. 9- Revisit to the Past  
  
(7 years continued)  
  
Caitie sat quietly in her car, pondering the words she just heard.   
  
Pregnant.  
  
She repeated that in her mind. Seven years ago she had definitely not been ready to have a child, but was she now? Could she and Jamie handle another child, now at twenty-three and twenty-four rather then seventeen and eighteen? She was barely out of law school, and new to her firm. Jamie was an EMT, but she knew he was planning to return to collage. However, a loud tap on her car window broke Caitie out of her thoughts. She was frighten at first before she saw who it was, and then quickly rolled down the window.  
  
"Hank!. Hi. Jamie told me you were back in New York." Caitie replied.  
  
"Yeah, Angela got promoted here." Hank stated referring to he's wife of two years.   
  
"How is she and Molly?" Caitie asked.  
  
"Keeping her mother and I up all night, but she's doing great. She'll be six months old next month." Hank replied smiling. "Well, I have to get back. Tell Jamie and Lyn hi. I call you next week." He said, then walking back towards the building. Caitie signed. It had seemed so long ago since the last she saw everyone, at Val and Tyler's weeding, months before. She couldn't help feel the urge to call her best friend, but knew she couldn't. Val was miles away in Europe for two months, with Tyler.   
* * *  
"Megan came by today. " Jamie's mother told him on the phone as he watched AshlynValerie watch cartoons, nearby.   
  
"Mere (mother), you knew I haven't talked to Megan or Peter since before Ashlyn was born." Jamie replied.  
  
"They're your brother and sister, and your really hurting them." she replied.  
  
"Just tell Megan to send Hannah next month like always." Jamie stated. "Au revoir, Mama (Goodbye, Mom)."  
  
"Oui (yes) , Au revoir son."  
  
He thought about he's siblings, whom he hadn't talked to or seen in over seven years. In one of the closets were numerous amounts of unopened letters and presents for Caitie, himself and Ash. The only contact he had to them was he's ten year old niece Hannah and he's parents. Jamie had learned from them that thirty-five year old Megan was due to have another child any day now and she and Paul still ran their restaurant. Twenty-nine year old Peter had married and had twin boys. Jamie knew that both had rethought their feelings about Jamie's life and about he's daughter and wanted to make up, but Jamie couldn't do that, although he did miss them. The memory of how badly they didn't want him to keep Ashlyn and all their comments of disappointment was still fresh in he's mind. He did not want to have to defend he's choices to them or anyone.  
* * *  
"Grandpa Roth!." the seven year old, Ashlyn called as Caitie opened the door. Jamie stood silently behind her, playing with her pigtails. The older man was eager to pick up he's only grandchild, as Jamie took Charlie Roth's bags and Caitie shut the door. Caitie vowed at the moment that as soon as her father left she'd tell Jamie about the baby.  
  
"Allez, jouez Ash. Grandpa, mama et moi doivent parler. " (Go play, Ash. Grandpa, mommy and I need to talk) Jamie told he's daughter hours later. He knew Caitie desperately wanted to know how her four younger siblings and mother were. When Caitie had left her home soon after AshlynValerie was born her brothers and sisters were three, four, six, and eight. Now they were ten, eleven, thirteen, and fifteen, and Caitie wanted to hear what was going on with them since Christmas. Jamie also knew that Caitie wanted him to talk to her father and get along with him.   
  
However, the phone rang before he could answer. " I'll get it." Caitie replied. "It's proubley Brooke. She said she'd call." Brooke was nineteen now and at school in California majoring in business and something to do with computers.   
  
"How's Kingsport, Mr. Roth." Jamie asked, unsure of what to say.   
"It's fine. Your parents say hello, by the way." Jamie nodded.  
"Well, I'm glad you are in town, I knew we have our differences, but-"  
"-No, we don't Jamie. You've raised Ashlyn in to a wonderful girl and made my daughter happy. There are no differences between us." Charlie Roth replied, ending years of dislike that Jamie thought he had towards him.   
* * *  
(few weeks later)  
  
"Well, now that my father's gone. I have something to tell you." Caitie replied late one night as the two of them were watching TV.  
  
"What is it?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant." said Caitie hoping he thought the news was good., because that's was she thought after having weeks to think about the situation.   
  
"That's wonderful." he replied, truly happy as he kissed her. "This is great news." Caitie let go a breath of air.  
* * *  
(eight months later)  
  
"James Waite-Roth, Jr." Caitie replied happliy to her best friend on the phone. "We just brought him home yesterday."  
  
"I can't wait to see him." Val replied sorry she had moved away from New York. "How's Lyn?"  
  
"She's great. Loving her little brother already."  
* * *  
  
  
  
  



	10. The Fragile Glass

A/N In case you guys forgot, AshlynValerie's nicknames are: Ash, Lyn, "Little Val" and Liesel  
  
The First Day of the Rest of the Your Life  
  
Ch. 10 - The Fragile Glass  
  
(6 years later)  
  
Thirteen year old AshlynValerie Waite-Roth quickly got her six year old brother ready for school. "Mom, I have baseball practice today." she called from her room.   
  
"Hurry up and eat." Caitie told her son and daughter as they came into the kitchen. "Your dad will pick you up from practice." Jamie had the night shift last night so, today he'd have the entire morning and afternoon free.  
  
"On he's motorcycle?" Lyn asked. Ashlyn had a fascination with motorcycles just like her father. Not only that, but she played all kinds of sports. Caitie often joked with her and called her "little Val". But, truthfully, the only thing Lyn had in common with Caitie besides her looks was the fact that she liked to write, just as her mother. She was definitely a tomboy and her father's child.   
  
"Proubley, Liesel." the thirty year old replied, laughing. "Daddy, will pick you up from school, ok James?" she told her son, tickling him. James was always making jokes and acting silly. But, that is how all six year old boys act, well at least according to Jamie.   
* * *  
"Caitie?" she heard on the other end of the phone, while she sat at her desk at her office. "Val? What's wrong? Is Tyler alright? Are the boys?" Caitie asked her. Tyler and Val had three boys, Robert, Benjamin and John, who were young in age, at four, three, and five months old.  
  
"The doctor says that, John has autism."   
  
"Oh, god Val. I'm so sorry." Caitie replied. Wishing there wasn't miles between them.  
  
"How is Tyler taking it?"  
  
"He's in shock. I am too."   
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Caitie."  
* * *  
"You didn't take the motorcycle." Ashlyn told her dad as she saw the car approach her.  
  
"Yeah, can't fit three, remember. " Jamie smiled then looking to James. "Get in, Ash."  
  
Miles later on the road a booming sound engulfed the car. A flash of light went threw it. They never saw it coming.  
* * *  
"Yes, this is Mrs. Caitlin Roth-Waite." Caitie replied on the phone. "What?" she said stunned, dropping the phone the floor. No, it couldn't be. An accident? Could James or Ashlyn be hurt? Could Jamie? No .that couldn't be possible. She rushed toward the hospital.  
* * *  
"I'm looking for my husband and children." Caitie stated to the ER nurse once she got to the hospital.   
  
"Waite?" the nurse in turn replied as Caitie nodded. "The doctor will be with you shortly. Just wait over there."  
  
It seemed like a century to Caitie before the doctor, approached her.  
  
"Your daughter, sustained the least of injuries. She was in the back. A few broken ribs and a fractured wrist. Your husband and son however, met the truck head on. " Caitie's heart felt like it stopped.  
  
"Your husband is in surgery, for internal injuries. He has serve blood loss. Your son arrived here with major, extensive, wounds. We tried everything we could…. but he died. I'm so sorry."  
  
"What?" she heard her voice quiver. "James? No, he's alive. He is."  
  
"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do." the doctor repeated. "Do you want to sit down? Call someone for you?" She did feel her knees buckle. "Dr. Hank Beecham."  
* * *  
"Caitie? I just got paged. What happened?" he saw, the streaks of tears on her face.  
  
He'd been on call her at the hospital, when he received a page to meet, Caitie in the ER.  
  
"There was a accident. Jamie's in surgery. Liesel is in recovery and James…."  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to Lyn." Hank replied. He ached for Caitie and hoped Lyn and Jamie would be alright. He didn't know what he would do if, Angela or Molly were hurt.  
  
"Mommy?" AshlynValerie called when she saw her mother. It had been years since Ashlyn had addressed her mother as "mommy". Catie immediately hugged her. "Are daddy and James alright?"  
  
"We'll talk about that later, ok. " Lyn nodded. "I'm just glad your alright, honey."  
  
Hours later Jamie had gotten out of surgery and in ICU. It was a living nightmare, for Caitie. Even though Hank was with her she still felt completely alone. Her son was dead, and Jamie could still as well. Caitie practically picture perfect life was shattered.  
* * *  
(one week later)  
  
Ashlyn, was safe and released from the hospital. That was one breath Caitie could let go. Jamie had just been taken of the respirator, and she expected to tell him about James that day. She dreaded it. By not telling him she could pretend that it hadn't happened. That they didn't lose their son.   
  
Ashlyn, took it hard as well. She was quiet and distant. Refusing to speak about the accident or her little brother. They were both playing a game of denial.   
  
"Hi." Jamie replied as she walked into the room. He looked horrible to Caitie. Cuts, bruises, IV were all around him. "How are the kids?"  
***  
TBC  
A/N Hey sorry that was so sad, the 11th chapter( which is the last chapter) *will* be happier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. The Quality of Mercy

A/N Since this is the last chapter,( it's long 2) I'm going to let Val, Hank, Tyler, Brooke, and AshlynValerie, have a point of view., along with the usual point of views of Jamie and Caitie.* Jimmy is a nickname of Jamie  
  
The First Day of the Rest of Your Life  
  
Ch. 11-The Quality of Mercy  
  
(6 years continued- Part 1- Shattered Dreams)  
  
Caitie laid on her bed, dress all in black. She remembered Jamie's response to James death. Shocked, sad, and horrified. It was one of the hardest things she had to do, telling Jamie their only son was gone forever. They could do nothing, but hold each other.  
  
Caitie heard a knock on the door. Were Lyn and Jamie home? Her mind was in a daze. She didn't want to answer it.   
  
"Caitie?" the voice replied. "It's Val. Are you ready to go? The limo's here."   
  
Oh that's right. Caitie thought. Today was the funeral….. Caitie had always thought of herself as a strong person, but with the death of her son, she just seemed to crumble.   
  
Caitie sighed and opened the door. It should have been a happy occasion Val was in New York. But, of course it wasn't.  
* * *  
Jamie sat motionless in the limo and in one hand he was holding Lyn's. Caitie was sitting the farthest she could from him. Every few moments he's glance in her direction only to find that she would not look back.   
  
"Daddy." he heard Ashlyn whisper in his ear. He looked around, the limousine had stopped. It meant they had reached the grave site. He wasn't sure he was ready for this. He wished Caitie would talk to him, He needed her just as much as he knew she needed him.   
  
He tried to look strait head, away from the headstone and small casket. Don't loss it. He told himself. Don't fall apart.   
***  
Caitie tried to blink the tears away that threaten to fall down her face. Where were her sunglasses she wondered? Jamie's sixteen year old niece Hannah, was singing a hymn. Oh, she wished James was here to make her laugh and smile.  
  
But, he wasn't.  
  
Her son was gone forever. His life cut short, at six years old. God had been cruel to her. She saw Jamie look at her. Quickly she turned away. Jamie had been driving, when it happened. She couldn't help, but blame him. However, that blame was driving them apart.  
* * *  
Ashlyn, hated this. Her brother was dead, her parents not speaking and now she was expected to make small talk to people who hadn't even known James.   
  
She remembered him. She remembered when he had been born-  
  
Stop it. she told herself. You will get thru the day as long as you don't think about it.   
  
Guest felled the house. It was a new house. They moved out of the apartment she had lived most of her life in, a few months before. Maybe she could make a mad dash to her room, lay on the bed, listening to music and pretend this whole nightmare never happened? She adjusted her sling. Where was Hannah? Were her friends here?   
  
She looked toward the door way. Her Uncle Peter and Aunt Megan were here, along with their families. Ashlyn had never met them, nor talked to them. She only knew what they looked like through pictures Hanah had showed her, during her many visits here. Ashlyn always wondered why she didn't know her aunt and uncle and why she didn't know her cousins- even Hannah's own little sister. Hannah had once told her that, her mom and uncle had stopped talking to Ashlyn's dad after Ashlyn was born. But, since Hannah had been and still was extremely attached to Jamie she was allowed to see him.   
  
Still, it bothered AshlynValerie. She knew the reason for the silence had something to do with her, thou she didn't mention it to her father. Dad. She thought. What is he going to do when he saw them?  
***  
Everyone, Caitie knew was there, even Alex Freedman who she hadn't talked to in years. Caitie slipped past the mass of people, grabbed her coat and walked out the door.  
***  
"Jimmy." Megan when she saw her brother.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.  
  
"I couldn't stay away. Jamie this little feud we've been having has to stop. I'm sorry about what I tried to make you do. I know I was wrong."  
  
"This isn't the time." Jamie said.  
  
"I know. We'll talk later." Peter replied.   
  
Frankly, Jamie didn't really care about he's siblings right now. He need to find Caitie.  
* * *  
It was about nine at night and she couldn't find her parents anywhere.   
  
"Hannah, have you seen my parents?" she asked her almost sister.  
  
"No, but I want Lyn to meet mine."  
  
"Mom, dad, Uncle Peter. This is Lyn." Hannah introduced. Suddenly, Lyn was huddled into a sea of arms. This definite reunion seemed out of place and not well timed. It should have been at a wedding, graduation, holiday, or birth not a funeral, especially not James'. All she wanted right now was to find her parents and go to bed.  
  
It didn't happen that way. Hours later, Lyn fell asleep to the sound of her realities talking, and not of her parents, and when Lyn rolled over to face the doorway she saw straight into her little brother's room. It was then that she started to cry.  
***  
Jamie searched the streets for Caitie. It took hours to find her, but he did, in a café that they use to go to when they were in collage.   
  
"You've been avoiding me." he told her. She remained silent. "It's your fault." she muttered brushing past him.   
* * *  
(several weeks later- Part 2- Mistaken)  
  
Jamie was tried. He had been spending more time at work. He was avoiding Caitie. They had worked their schedules so they didn't have to see each other. Jamie knew that he had not caused the accident, but still he felt guilty. Caitie blamed him, but he wasn't mad. She need to blame someone. He just wished the whole thing hadn't had happened. That James hadn't of died, that he had never picked them up that day. However, you can't change the past.  
***  
(Colorado)  
  
"We should have stayed in New York longer." Val told her husband, late one night.  
  
"Caitie and Jamie have to work it out on their own. They just lost a child, they don't need company." Tyler said practically. He thought about he's own children, particularly John, what he would do if something happened to one of them.   
  
Something already did.  
  
Tyler still hadn't figured out how, to deal with he's youngest son's Autism. They had all come a long way since High school and the squad. A lot of things had not gone the way, Tyler planned. Hadn't for all of them.   
***  
(California)  
  
"Why don't you come out here?" Brooke spoke over the phone to Nick.  
  
"I have a job remember? Some of us don't have management positions at twenty-five, honey." he replied.  
  
"Just for the weekend… China's so far away."   
  
"I finish interviewing on Wednesday. Then I'll ask my boss, Okay? After that I won't have to go overseas for another six months."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you later then. Love you." she smiled to herself as she hung up the phone.  
  
She wondered how Val and Tyler were handling John's illness as well as Caitie and Jamie with James. She was sorry her job kept her away from the funeral, that she couldn't be there for "Auntie Caitie", and that she couldn't see Val. Tyler, and her little nephews as much as she wanted to. She sighed turned off her computer and headed for home.  
***  
(New York)  
  
He was glad to offer. Caitie and Jamie seemed to need some time to themselves. Plus Hank had really hadn't got to spend a lot of time with Lyn before. But, Lyn seemed bothered by something. After a few weeks she told him what it was. Apparently. Jamie and Caitie hadn't been talking for weeks and the thirteen year old feared they would get divorced. Hank hoped that they'd work it out. He knew how much they loved each other.   
  
Hank also felt guilty, he was happy and he's life was going well, while his friend's wasn't.  
***  
Caitie played the tape of the answering machine over and over again.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Waite, I'm Officer Johnson, I've been wanting to get in touch with you, but have kept missing you. I have news on your accident. The trucker who ran you into had fallen asleep on the wheel when he ran into you."  
  
Caitie cut the message there. She had been wrong. It hadn't been Jamie's fault and she had blamed him all this time. Oh, God." she thought to herself. She wanted to repair the damage she had done to her marriage. The only problem was she didn't know if it could be fixed.  
***  
(Kingsport)  
  
Jamie was glad he was away from New York. It felt good to be home again and away from everything that had been going on. He hadn't seen Megan and Peter. It was funny, when Ashlyn was born he had wanted them to forgive him, now they wanted him to forgive them. Tyler had told him that they had spoken to Ash at the funeral. Hw wished they hadn't. Now he'd have to explain to her that her uncle and aunt hadn't wanted her to be born, that they thought it would ruin he's life.   
  
Anyway, he had called his brother and sister and had invited them to dinner. He wanted to resolve the years they had put between them.  
***  
(Colorado)  
  
Val had her hands full. With Rob and Ben at two and one, Johnny and her work at the hospital, she was extremely busy. Plus she and Tyler had gone to every doctor to try and help Johnny. Must said they should start therapies soon after the age of one. Val was scared. The doctors said he'd be delayed in language and social skills., and later might develop mental retardation. Or his symptoms would improve as he matured and be able to led a fairly normal life. He could also have to take medication if he became a danger to himself or others. Val worried about Ben and Rob. Right now it was too soon to tell, how severe or not severe his Autism was.  
  
John was very much different then her other sons. He was quiet, and didn't respond when she or Tyler cuddled him, which made both their hearts break. Johnny also needed to be awaken to be feed, much unlike Ben and Rob, who when they were babies who cried and cried when they were hungry.   
***  
(New York)  
  
Damn it. Caitie thought. She had forgotten Jamie was away in Kingsport. She wanted to talk to him, to apologize and try and fix there marriage, and their broken family.   
  
She couldn't fix Jamie and her problem, now she was going to get he daughter.  
***  
(Kingsport)  
  
Making up with Megan would be easy., but he knew it wouldn't be with Peter. They hadn't been close to begin with, plus Jamie had missed major moments in his older brother's life. He's wedding, and the birth of he's twin sons.   
  
"Hi." Megan replied, when she saw her brother.   
  
"Meggie." Jamie said , haven't using that nickname for her in over thirteen years. Megan understood, and hugged Jamie on the spot. "There is a lot be have to catch up on, but later." Megan replied, then gesturing towards Peter and then walked into the kitchen to greet her parents.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jamie started.  
  
"No, you shouldn't be. We had no right to try and tell you what to do with your unborn child. You were right when you said I'd change my mind when I had children. There is no way I could give up my sons." Peter replied.  
***  
(Five years later- Part 3- Changing Times)  
  
After Jamie' return to New York, Caitie and Jamie began to fix the problems that had threaten to tear apart their marriage, and Ashlyn came home.   
  
During that time, AshlynValerie became a teenager. She played sports and got excellent grades in school. When she was sixteen she begged her parents for a motorcycle, and after a year they surprised her with it. She still and always would miss her brother but mostly she tried not to think about it. She thought of when they took a trip to Disneyland when she was fourteen, her first date, at fifteen when her dad spent an half hour interrogating her date, her mom helping her get ready for prom at seventeen, and now her graduation from high school. She would be leaving New York for Miami, on a sports scholarship and a major in journalism, this summer.  
***  
While Caitie was still very successful lawyer, Jamie was an EMT and a college drop out. Although, Caitie and Ashlyn repeatedly said it didn't matter, because he was good at being an EMT and he liked it. But, he didn't feel that way.  
  
Now, felt like the perfect time, to go back to college. He was still young at 34 and with Lyn gone, he had more time. Tomorrow he'll enroll in some classes.   
***  
(Colorado)  
  
Five year old John had not gotten any better, even with the therapies. He didn't like social settings, and barely responded to he's two older brothers. One moment he'd say a whole paragraph of words on one subject or another, the next he wasn't even able to say "I'm hungry."   
  
Val didn't know what would happen to him. She hoped that when he got older, his condition would get better. For now, all she could hope for is that one day he'd be able to say Mom.  
***  
(California)  
  
Brooke quickly unpacked her things from her latest trip, which had been to see Hank, who now lived in Massachusetts. He was doing well, so was Angela and Molly. Brooke was glad for them.   
  
Brooke, jumped at the ring of the doorbell. But, then went to go open it wondering who it was.   
  
"Nick? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Africa on assignment." Brooke exclaimed when she saw her ever traveling boyfriend.  
  
"I had to ask you something." the 31 year told her, pulling something out from he's pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course." Brooke said kissing him.  
***  
(10 years later)  
  
Many things had changed in the past decade. Brooke was married, Val and Tyler's children teenagers, John's life still uncertain Hank's daughter out of collage, Jamie also a collage graduate and Lyn married and now just giving birth to her first child.   
  
Caitie and Jamie stood astonished at the sight of their first grandchild, Heather. They had come a long way since Ashlyn's birth 28 years before.   
Jamie gently kissed Heather and then his daughter remembering when she had been a baby, and how he felt. "This is the first day of the rest of your life."  
***  
A/N Wow that was long! I hope the end wasn't too corny. I'm finally done with this story and it only took me almost a month and a half! ;-) I hope you guys liked this.  
BTW Here is a link for Autism that I used, if you'd like more information on it:  
AOL Keyword: Autism   
Coming up next a story about Hank.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
